Johnny Test episode list
The following is a list of episodes for the Kids' WB/Teletoon/Cartoon Network animated television series Johnny Test. On June 11, 2013, Teletoon announced that the series had been renewed for a seventh season, to consist of 13 episodes and a three-part special. However, in response to a tweet on June 25, 2015 regarding a seventh season, voice actor James Arnold Taylor stated that there were "no there's no plans for it". During the course of the series, 117 episodes of Johnny Test have aired over six seasons. Series overview Episodes Season 1 (2005-2006) Johnny Test started its first season on Kids' WB on September 17, 2005 with the first episodes "Johnny to the Center of the Earth" and "Johnny X" and ended on July 29, 2006 with episodes "Johnny Dodgeball" and "Johnny & the Attack of the Monster Truck". This was the only season to be animated utilizing digital ink-and-paint, as the subsequent seasons are animated in Adobe Flash, in order to save the show's budget. This season, along with season 2, was released on DVD in a bundle on February 15, 2011 in Region 1. It was also released (without season 2) on DVD on February 21, 2008 in Region 2. Season 2 (2006-2007) Johnny Test started its second season on October 28, 2006 with "Hoist the Johnny Roger" and "Johnny's Turbo Toy Force" and ended on May 12, 2007 with episodes "Johnny X Strikes Again (JX4)" and "Johnny vs. Super Soaking Cyborgs". According to the credits, Warner Bros. still owns its trademark. This season, along with its first season, was released on DVD in a bundle on February 15, 2011 in Region 1. This season marks the first appearance for Ashleigh Ball as the new voice of Mary Test, Sissy Blakely, and Missy. Season 3 (2007-2008) Johnny Test started its third season on September 22, 2007 with "Johnny vs. Bling-Bling 3" and "Stinkin' Johnny" and ended on March 1, 2008 with episodes "Johnny X: A New Beginning (JX6-a)" and "Johnny X: The Final Ending (JX6-b)". According to the credits, Warner Bros. still owns its trademark. This season, along with the fourth season, was released on DVD in a bundle on September 13, 2011 in Region 1. Season 4 (2009-2011) Johnny Test started its fourth season on September 10, 2009, containing 26 full episodes. It was the first season to premiere on Teletoon first. This is the first season to be produced in high definition. This season began airing on Cartoon Network on November 9, 2009. This would be the final season for Louis Chirillo and Ashleigh Ball as the voices of Dukey, Mary Test, and Sissy Blakely, although Ball returns later to resume her roles in Season 6. According to the credits, Warner Bros. still owns its trademark. This season, along with the third season, was released on DVD in a bundle on September 13, 2011 in Region 1. Season 5 (2011-2012) The fifth season of the American animated television series Johnny Test originally aired on Cartoon Network in the United States. The season was announced by Cookie Jar Entertainment on August 24, 2010, consisting of 26 episodes, with two segments each. In the United States, the season premiered on Cartoon Network on June 13, 2011. According to the credits, Warner Bros. still owns its trademark. Season 6 (2013-2014) The sixth and final season of the Canadian animated television series Johnny Test originally aired on Cartoon Network in the United States. The season was announced by Teletoon on June 12, 2012, consisting of 26 episodes, with two segments each. In the United States, the season premiered on Boomerang on April 2, 2013 and on Cartoon Network on April 23. In Canada, it began airing on September 4, 2013 on Teletoon. According to the credits, Warner Bros. still owns its trademark. Trivia References Category:Johnny Test Category:Episode list